


Reed and RK900

by phai6688



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Bonding, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bottom Gavin Reed, Criminal Cases, Good Detective Gavin, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phai6688/pseuds/phai6688
Summary: Fowler orders Gavin to partner with RK900 after seeing the success of Connor and Hank. Gavin hates the new partnership but can't deny that he and RK900 have an incredible chemistry on the field.What happens when that chemistry extends to off the field?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Detroit: Become Human fanfic! Obviously, this is a work of fiction. I do not own this franchise or the characters, except for Warren!
> 
> I've read many (many!) RK900 fanfics, and I'm fascinated by the struggle that these two characters would need to overcome in order to be, and stay, together. This fic is heavy on the angst, so be forewarned! 
> 
> Let me know if you like this fanfic, and if you would like me to continue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-2 will happen 3 months into the future of Gavin's and RK900's partnership. I go back and build their relationship from chapter 3 and on. 
> 
> This story is definitely a work-in-progress, so let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you reading!

Detective Gavin Reed sat at his desk, trying to act like he was working hard on the reports displayed on his computer screen. In reality, he didn't know what the fuck the report was even about as he kept stealing glances at the RK900 android, who called itself Richard.

Reed curled his lips at the thought of those things being considered living beings now. He stared at the lean yet powerful profile of the android as it listened to something Hank and his fuckdroid, Connor, were saying. Those two idiots had all the attention of the android as its cold, steely graze refused to look away from them.

He typed more gibberish words into the computer as he continued staring, his eyes hungrily devouring the android. Familiar thoughts entered his mind as he took in the perfect brown hair, always slicked back, and the broad shoulders, the frame bigger and taller than Connor's, and the soft looking, freckled skin. He knew what that skin felt like, tasted like, and he wanted more. He unconsciously licked his lips and then remembered himself. He looked back at his computer, then glanced around the bull pen. No one was looking his way. Good, because they knew he would bite their heads off if anyone looked at him for more than a second.

His thoughts and eyes went back to RK900. He was an android, not human, he kept telling himself. Like those plastic toys he used to play with as a child, except he would have never dreamed of fucking his toys. But he did, fuck a toy. It was disgusting, sad, pathetic because at the end of the day, androids were plastic. They couldn't reciprocate human feelings, didn't have a soul. They didn't have blood in their veins, a human heart in their chests, couldn't scar or age, or read a damn report normally. Everything was so easy for them. They just had to download a report, a book, a movie, and they knew it. Meanwhile, humans like Reed, had to take hours to read those things and even then, they misunderstood or made mistakes. Androids didn't make mistakes. They were machines.

Reed's hands curled into fists. He wished he could go over there and fuck up that bastard. That his fists could leave permanent scars on that pretty, plastic face. Everyone would see that androids were no better than humans. He wished with all his heart that he could forget that night when he decided to give into his perverse desires and let that thing fuck him in his own home. Wished he could forget how it felt like to kiss those soft plastic lips, how its very realistic cock eased the ache inside of him, and the indecent noises it made as it came deep inside Reed.

At some point during that terrible night, Reed had woken up. The android was was curled up only a few inches away from him, an smooth, muscular arm thrown over his chest. It looked like it was sleeping, but Reed knew that it was in some type of sleep-like stasis, RK900 once tried to explain it to him. If it wasn't for the blue ring of light calmly blinking on its temple, Reed could have fooled himself into believing that he had slept with a man. A handsome, intelligent, charming man who drove him crazy. He began to count the freckles and moles on RK900's chest and wondered if Connor had the same marks on the same locations of skin. Because RK900 was merely an upgraded copy of the RK800.

Reed had pressed his face into the pillow to stifle his sobs and cried until he feel asleep again. RK900 was gone by the time he had woken up for the second time.

He saw RK900 move away from the pair and towards the evidence room. Reed knew that it liked to review the evidence of a new case, and they'd just gotten one this morning. Trying not to seem too eager, Reed left his desk, grabbing his data pad at the last second, and followed the android. He saw the android punch in the code and enter. He was briefly reminded of that dimfuck Connor doing something similar a year ago. He still remembered how much it hurt (physically and pride-wise) to get his ass kicked by a little bootlicking android.

He punched in his own code and stepped inside. He locked the evidence locker behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Reed sneered as he walked down the short steps.

The android was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him. "Detective Reed, do you need something?" He hated that voice, all smooth and deep and cultured -- like the android had been made rich and snobby. The human gritted his teeth.

"Of course I fucking need something, plastic asshole! We have a new case, and we need to review the reports!" He waved the data pad as he moved closer to the android.

"I did review the reports and made detailed notes. You must have seen them since you were working so hard at your desk just a few minutes ago," the asshole smirked at him.

"I don't care about your 'detailed notes,' you fucker. It sounded like a machine wrote it, oh wait, a machine did write it!" Reed felt satisfaction curl in his belly when the smirk dropped off the android's face.

"Always with the insults, can't you do something original, Gavin?"

Reed stepped close enough to breathe in the faint metallic scent of the android. "I think you know how original I can be." He felt the other's body tense.

"What do you want?" It asked this question without a hint of the previous mocking lit, its burning blue eyes searing into Reed's darker ones.

"My place, Friday. Bring your things." He rose up on his toes (tall fucker) to pepper that hard jaw with small, delicate kisses. He and RK900 had checked if the evidence room had cameras, surprisingly none.

"It's the Commissioner's Ball on Friday. I'm going."

The human watched with a smirk as the android's disc of light turned yellow due to his ministrations. Then, its words sank in.

"Shit, I never go to that crap, but I guess you were programed to like the finer things, right?" He had meant it as a compliment, but he must have insulted the android somehow because it took a step back. Oh no, you don't, you big fucker. He snagged a hand and held it between his two tanned ones. Reed had scratches and scars all over his hands, while the android had smooth, unblemished skin. In that moment, the difference didn't freak him out.

He squeezed the warm hand he was holding. For some reason, the android had a strange fascination with holding hands. While they fucked, RK900 kept intertwining this fingers.

"You can come over on Saturday."

Its light spun yellow, yellow, yellow, then returned to blue. "Ok. I'll be there on Saturday night, at 7pm."

Reed smiled and didn't let the doubts and the negativity cloud his mind for a few blissful minutes as he and the android kissed each other goodbye.

By Friday, Reed and the android had closed the new case. Fowler called them into his office to congratulate the two of them on having the highest closure rate in the precinct for the month. Reed and RK900, like Anderson and his android, were assigned android related crimes. With "free will," came the freedom to choose to hurt others.

At first, Reed hated the new assignment. He had seriously thought about giving up on his job. He was getting the least desired position, with an android partner, because Fowler had it out for him. No one expected him to succeed, yet he did. Somehow, Reed understood and could anticipate deviant criminals' movements in a way that he could not with their human counterparts. It helped to have an advanced machine like RK900 as a partner, he grudgingly admitted. Deviants were just machines with a false sense of humanity, and some copied the shit examples of the shittiest human pieces of garbage.

People started looking at Reed differently. Fowler nodded to him a few times across the bull pen. He got invited to happy hour, which he loudly refused, because he was the same asshole from before.

"Are you going to the Commissioner's Ball tonight, gentlemen?" Fowler asked from his desk.

"Yes, sir," they both answered. Reed sensed the android glance at him.

"Great. I'll introduce you boys to some very important people tonight. Dismissed and keep up the good work."

Reed nodded, feeling flush with the success and praise.

"I'll see you tonight, Detective Reed," that smooth, buttery voice almost made Reed pop a hard-on in the precinct. The android softly brushed passed him as they left the Captain's office.

"Wha--" Oh yeah, for the Ball. Fuck.

\--

Reed hated these things. He tugged at the tie around his neck and tried to find a dark corner to hide in. He hated talking to people, hated the small talk, and hated dancing-- he had two left feet. At least, the food was good. Interestingly, he noticed that the servers were a mix of human and android, probably a very strategic move on the Commissioner's part.

"Congresswoman Poll meet Detective Reed, a rising star in my precinct. He and his android partner deal with deviant criminal cases." Fuck, Fowler has been selling him hard his whole night! He kept throwing the words "android-partner" and "deviant criminals" around all night to all the political figures at the Ball. This was why he didn't want to come: it was a dog and pony show where you had to sweet talk all the important people to make sure they felt safe enough to loosen their purse strings. He preferred to be out on the field, shots getting fired at him.

"What great news, Detective! And where's your android partner? I do have to confess that I feel a little nervous around deviants, though," Congresswoman Poll laughed a little.

"That's why Detectives Reed and Richard are here. Speaking of the android, there he is. Richard come here!," the man waved a hand at the entrance. "He's a state-of-the-art android from Cyberlife, the best of the best. And his brother, Connor, is also a fine detective android. Both work well in my precinct with their human partners."

Reed cringed internally as he plastered a smile on his face, feeling as fake as the machines he hunted on a daily bases. He had never heard Fowler speak so long and so... pleasantly. He must really want more funding or maybe a raise. Reed waited a few seconds before he turned towards the entrance.

Through the crowd of people, he spotted Rich-- the android, RK900. It wore a simple, yet expensive looking black suit that hugged its body in all the right places. The android had coiffed its hair a little differently, it was still slicked back but with a little more style and care. He looked so good, so sexy and so-- who the fuck was that?

A short, slim android was clinging to RK900's arm.

The pair walked towards Fowler and the Congresswoman.

"Captain Fowler, Congresswoman Elizabeth Poll, Detective Reed, I hope you're having a pleasant evening," the android with the perfect manners made the Congresswoman, who must have been well in her 60s, blush underneath her dark skin tone when he kissed her hand instead of shaking it as he did with Fowler.

"Well, Captain, you didn't say how charming and handsome this android was, too. What a striking pair of detectives!"

Reed smiled thinly at the Congresswoman, then turned back to glare daggers at the blond android.

"This is Warren, a PG700 android. He's my date for the evening."

Its fucking date?!!! Reed used all the control and maturity that he had acquired in his 37 years of living in order to not scream and bash that little fucker's face.

"Pleased to meet everyone," the asshole flashed a perfect smile at the group.

"What a lovely couple!" Congresswoman Poll practically cooed at the pair.

"Excuse me," Reed left the group to sulk in a dark corner. He grabbed another drink from a human waiter and gulped it down. He stared at the perfect blond PG700. The little shit was flawless with unmarred skin, pretty, baby blue eyes, and a slim, toned body. Fucker didn't need to spend hours at the gym to retain its shape. It didn't have scars all over its body. It laughed and clung to RK900 like the little slut was proud to belong to it. It didn't have emotional baggage the size of tree trunks. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

Reed finished his drink and stormed out.

\--

Saturday at 7:00, Reed heard a knock on the door. He gritted his teeth but got up from his couch to unlock it. He didn't bother to check who it was before stomping away.

"Cold reception seeing as you asked me to come here," he heard the android say. He heard his cat, Maddy, race to RK900 and meow loudly until she got her pets.

"Did you bring Warren, the supermodel android?" He finally turned around and made a show of looking behind the kneeling android. As soon as he got home last night, he looked up PG700s and discovered that it was a type of model android. The most advanced android deserved the best, most good looking eye candy on his arm.

RK900 stayed quiet on the floor, its blue orbs focused on the pleased cat.

"No, you didn't bring the bastard? Oh, but we could have had so much fun! Maybe you could have explained to both of us what you're fucking doing."

The android stood up from petting Maddy. Its light was yellow with flashes of red. It was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and fuck, it had never looked sexier. "I don't know what I'm doing, Gavin."

"It's called cheating, you fucking asshole!"

The deviant grabbed its hair in a human sign of frustration. "On who? On you? The human who refuses to call me by my name, who refuses to acknowledge that I'm alive, that I'm a person! We don't have anything, Gavin! We've fucked a few times, but we have no future!"

Reed knew all of that but it still hurt to hear it said out loud. "What about that blond slut? You have a future with that?"

It crossed the room and pinned him to the wall by his shoulders. "You better watch what you say about Warren. He's better than you, than me, by a longshot."

"You love it?" Reed spat out the word love as if it was a curse. An android loving another android, what a joke! Not as funny as a human-- his brain couldn't complete the rest of that sentence.

"He, Gavin, he! Because he identifies as a male, and he's alive," RK900 suddenly sounded tired. "You just-- it would be so much easier if I did love him."

Reed felt relief knock the strength from his knees. He would have fallen on his ass had RK900 not been holding him up.

"I should go. See you on Monday," RK900 moved away from Reed who jumped up to wrap his arms around the other's neck.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly, caressing the back of the android's neck with his thick hands.

"I shouldn't be there, we shouldn't do this anymore," but he felt the android lean into his touch.

"When you're here with me, we can leave the rest of the world out. No one has to know, especially not him," he whispered into the android's ear, and he tugged on the synthetic ear lob with his teeth. He felt the android shiver. "When do you have to leave?"

"I'm having lunch with Connor and Hank... and Warren tomorrow." Shit, the blond bitch was already meeting the family? He shrugged away his unease and tried to focus on the present.

"Perfect," he pulled down that perfectly shaped head and kissed the android.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex scene in this chapter!

An hour later, the pair weren't entangled and naked in bed but cuddling on the couch as they laughed at the reality show playing on the tv. 

"Fuck, did you see her face?" Gavin laughed so hard that he almost choked on the sip of beer he had taken. 

"Poor girl, it was obviously too much for her," Richard took a long pull on the android-only drink that were starting to become popular now. Thirium soda for androids! 

Gavin continued chuckling. Maddy landed on Richard's lap and rubbed against his muscled stomach. 

"Kind of jealous she likes you better than me, asshole," Gavin grinned and laid his head back on Richard's shoulder.

"Not true, I'm just warmer," he finished his drink and put it on the table beside him. 

Gavin searched for his hands and entangled them together. Richard's thumb caressed his.

"Do you know what this means for an android?" He pointed to their joined hands.

Gavin tensed a little. "No, all I know is that you seem to like it."

"I do," Richard whispered sadly.

He kissed the android on the cheek. He moved a mewling Maddy to the other side of the couch and straddled the android's lap. "Let's fuck."

"In front of your cat? We'll scar her for life," the big shit grinned as warm hands gripped his hips.

"Fucking comedian. Let's go to the bedroom," the human kissed Richard on the lips and ground his hips onto the android's lap. "You fixed your settings, babe?" Gavin had found out that androids had precise control of their sexual functions, so he demanded that Richard always had it on and ready in his presence. 

"Yes," he said simply and stood up with the detective in arms.

Gavin didn't break the kiss, getting hotter (and harder) at the display of strength. He wrapped his legs tightly around Richard's waist as the android walked them to his bedroom. 

The android dropped him on the bed, and Gavin giggled as he bounced a few times. He couldn't keep laughing when Richard grabbed his jaw and kissed his him thoroughly. Almost as if the android was making a mental map of his mouth, which he probably was. Gavin groaned and pulled Richard on top of him. 

They spent several minutes kissing and caressing each other as they slowly took their clothes off. Gavin kept encountering new freckles and moles on that soft skin, and his self-appointed job was to properly introduce himself to each one with a kiss and a lick. Then, he kept getting distracted by Richard's two delicious-looking brown nipples because they were really tasty and hardened at his touch.

Richard finally pinned Gavin on the bed and explored his human body. The android seemed as fascinated by his scars and tattoos as he was of the other's freckles. Gavin watched as the now yellow light on his temple shinned brighter when the android's hands or mouth encountered a new patch of marked skin. 

Their fucks have always been quick and hard, even the last time they had been on this very same bed. But--

"Richard, please! I need to cum!" Gavin whimpered as the android thoroughly licked at a tattoo on his right hip, so close to his weeping cock.

"So impatient," he smirked and lifted a hand stroke his cock. 

"Yes, fuck, yes!" Gavin groaned and sat up on his elbows to watch. 

This was a mistake because as soon as he saw the naked, white, machine hand moving languidly over his cock in precise strokes, he felt the familiar warmth tug deep in his belly.

"Fuck!" He sat up completely and grabbed the plastic hand, pulling it away from his cock. He closed his eyes and willed his climax away. Gavin didn't let go of the android's appendage but gripped it firmly in his trembling hand. He could feel the smooth, harder shell of his partner's true form against his rough hand, and for a second, he felt an irrational fear that he could break the thing. 

He opened his eyes, when he knew he wouldn't automatically cum at the sight of the bared hand, to see Richard staring at him with worry. 'His feelings aren't real, it wasn't real,' his own voice whispered. He ignored it.

"Are you ok, Gavin? Was seeing me like this too much?" The android looked like he was ready to flee his apartment and never come back. Gavin couldn't have that.

"Yeah, it was a little too much, I almost fucking came." He laughed and pulled Richard towards him. "You're so beautiful and sexy."

Richard smiled in relief and leaned down to kiss the human. Gavin felt when the soft human-like skin returned to cover the hand he was still gripping, and he whined at the loss. 

"Fuck me, Richard. Fuck me until I cum on your dick," he whispered against his lover's lips. 

Two harsh red blips on the still yellow light. Richard grabbed the lube and slicked his dick. He pressed two fingers into Gavin's hole to find him already loose and slick. Another red blip. 

"Boy scouts are always prepared," Gavin grinned and spread his thighs. 

"You were never a boy scout," Richard whispered roughly as he covered Gavin's naked body with his own and thrust inside.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" Gavin wailed as the android unerringly found his prostrate as he repeatedly fucked into him.

"Say my name, Gavin! Cum with my name on your lips!" The android demanded.

Knowing his release was near, Gavin fumbled next to him for Richard's right hand, and he intertwined their fingers together. There was a slight hiccup to the unrelenting assault on his ass. "Richard, Richard, fuck me!"

He came the moment he felt the synthetic skin peel away, and the alien feel of the android's true form pressed into his palm. He cried out Richard's name as streams of cum erupted from his dick. He felt the warmth of the android's release in his ass just before he pulled out.

Richard laid next to Gavin on the bed, panting also, but not as heavily as the human. "Why are you out of breath? You don't need to breathe." Gavin laid his sweaty head on the android's broad shoulder and reached his hand again. The fake skin retracted as soon as he touched it.

"I need to cool down my systems. This was... a workout for it," Richard kissed Gavin's messy brown hair.

"And this? Why did you peel your skin like that?" That sounded awkward to say, Gavin thought as he pulled up their joined hands. He could have sworn that he saw Richard pale. The skin quickly went back over the hand in his. 

"I'm not sure why I'm doing that," the android whispered.

"What's wrong, babe?" Gavin cuddled into Richard's side and squeezed his hand, willing the skin to retract again. As if listening to the human's unvoiced commands, Richard's hand bared itself again. 

"No-nothing, let's rest," Richard turned his head away from Gavin. 

'Too bad, fucker, you're mine as long as you're here,' Gavin though viciously.

"I'm going to take a shower, then we could rest up for round 2," he grabbed Richard by his soft hair and kissed him firmly.

"Y-yes," Richard agreed dazedly.

Before he stepped into the shower, he saw the android stare at his covered hand in confusion. 

After round 2 and 3, then round 4 in the morning, Richard got ready to leave. He took a shower and was sipping a glass of premium thirium that Gavin now keeps hidden in his apartment. It was the special blend that the RK-series android use to power their systems. It costs Gavin more than what he cared to admit to buy it, but Richard's bright blue eyes silently thanked him. 

"Gavin, we must talk," Richard placed the empty glass on his table and stood up from the couch.

When you're... fuckbuddy/lover/co-worker says you need to talk, it's not good news. 

"About what?" Gavin remained on the couch as he stared at the residual droplets of blue liquid that clung to the glass.

"I can't come back here, I can't." Richard paced a little as he spoke, sounding as if he were trying to convince himself.

"Ok then, don't come back here," Gavin crossed his arms and leaned back.

"It's so easy for you to say it! Probably just as easy for you to forget me," the android hissed angrily.

"Of course, it will be easy," Gavin forces himself to laugh a little. "I just had sex with a machine, no different than fucking a vibrator."

Richard crosses the room and lifts him off the couch with two fistful of his t-shirt. The android shakes him firmly, twice.

"You fucking bigoted human! I hate you!" Gavin couldn't help but flinch. "I want to hate you so much, but I can't." Richard released the human who wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"What does this mean for androids?" Richard grabbed one of Gavin's hand and pulled up their hands into his line of vision. The android's hand was white and shiny and beautiful. "I didn't decide to do that, Gavin. Somehow, you've programmed by body to respond to you. You've wormed yourself, like a virus, into my system and you're destroying me from the inside."

"Stop, please," Gavin tried to pull his hand back but the android's strength was superior, always superior. 

Richard stopped speaking for a few seconds before he kept going. "I can't keep doing this with someone who chooses to remain blind to this changing world. Who won't accept himself and his desires. I deserve better." 

"Someone like Warren," Gavin heard his voice waiver and fuck it, he will not cry in front of that fucking bastard.

"Tell me that I'm wrong, that you're willing to change, and we could have a future together." Slowly, Richard took both of Gavin's hands in his. He waited.

He stared at the white, delicate looking hand touching his. Now he could see that there were some type of blue veins underneath the android skin. He tried to imprint that image and this whole weekend in his brain. He released Richard's hands and turned away, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Go." He didn't watch the android leave his apartment. 

He stayed standing in the exact same spot for several minutes, staring at the empty glass on his table. Maddy came to check on him a few times by rubbing her back against his bare ankles. He bent down and picked up his cat and sat on the couch, the same side Richard liked to sit on. He couldn't stop the tears burning his eyes and sniffled into his cat's fluffy black fur. He cried with Maddy for as long as the animal let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed pronouns and names in this chapter to show how Gavin let his guard down. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed this story! 
> 
> Let me know if you want to read more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating and tweaking this story. If you've read Human and Android, chapters 3-4 come from there. I'll combing those stories into one.

**Three Months Earlier:**

"I believe that you will enjoy your time here," Connor, his predecessor, said from the front of the car.

"Yeah, let's hope to God or RA9 or whatever you androids believe, that you get a good partner," Hank added as they pulled into the police station.

"No matter what happens, I'm ready to give it my best shot," RK900 was glad that these human phrases were becoming more natural to him.

Deviancy was still strange. 8 months ago, he had suddenly woken up, like thousands of others, with agency and free will. For the first month of his deviancy, he drifted along aimlessly, unsure of what to do with himself. He had been made for action and for the military, but it seemed like he was unneeded and unwanted in those areas. He found himself in Jericho where he spent a few more months in the company of other androids. He had made... acquaintances there but found it difficult to connect with other androids. He had even tried a human relationship but couldn't keep hiding his distaste at the far weaker (and repulsive) human body. It seemed like his destiny was to stand apart from others, to be close enough to feel warmth, but never really becoming apart of it.

Connor found him after one of his meetings with Marcus.

"RK900," a voice very similar to his own said. The android turned around to see a smaller version of himself.

"RK800, Connor," he said.

Both moved closer and examined the other carefully. RK900 knew that Connor would be able to see most of the upgrades their creators had made on himself and for some unknown reason, he pulled his shoulders back and raised his head a little higher.

"Do you live here?" Connor gestured to the android compound.

RK900 nodded.

"Do you like it here?"

He could feel his temple light blink yellow as he struggled to answer the question. Connor looked surprised. RK900 found it fascinating to see emotions displayed so openly on such a familiar face.

"Didn't you deviate RK900? Then, the answer should be simple."

"I don't know what to compare it to," the android finally said.

Connor nodded. "I have never seen the inside of the compound," He finally said.

RK900 knew that was probably a false statement and opened his mouth to question his predecessor further until he saw the expectant look on Connor's face. "Would you like a tour?"

Connor smiled and nodded.

His relationship with Connor began on that day. Connor invited him to visit his own home, which he shared with a loud and rather foul mouthed human, named Hank, and a dog, Sumo. He couldn't understand his predecessor's fondness for the human. He found them all rather vile and overly emotional. He did like the dog, though, he always liked dogs. And cats.

On his first visit to his predecessor's home, Connor asked him to join them for "lunch." Hank ate a chicken stir fry and Connor and RK900 drank thirium. He didn't need to replenish his thirium supply but thought that it would be rude to refuse, so he sipped his slowly. He felt... uncomfortable at the thought of losing Connor's regard.

"So, RK900, you're like an upgraded version of Connor or something?" Hank asked after he swallowed.

"Yes, all of Connor's problems and deficiencies were corrected in my model," he said shortly.

"Ouch! You don't hold back, do you?" Hank grinned. His right hand twitched in Connor's direction, but the human moved the hand onto his lap.

"It's true, lieutenant," Connor interjected before RK900 could worry that he had mistakenly offended him, "I was just a prototype. He's the real deal." Connor smiled at RK900, not showing any sign of jealously.

RK900 felt something loosen in his chest, and he found that he had placed some minor systems on hold as he waited for Connor's answer.

"_Hank_, Connor, call me Hank. How long have we've been living together and--uh, you know?" Hank looked uncomfortable and shifted in his chair. RK900 almost grinned.

"And engaging in amorous relations?" He added helpfully.

"How the fuck did you know?"

RK900 pointed to his hand, "It's obvious that you want to hold his hand, lieutenant Anderson, and Connor told me the nature of your relationship."

Hank glared at Connor. "You little shit, you coulda warned me. I didn't want to accidentally out you to your little brother," the human laid his hand over Connor's, who automatically opened his to lace their fingers together.

Despite his misgivings, RK900 did think that the gesture was sweet. He blinked when an important word registered in his processor, brother. He understood the meaning of the word but couldn't fathom the connection between the word and himself, he had always been alone. He had woken up so in the Cyberlife pod, both humans and androids having fled the building. Even living amongst his own people, he felt alienated by his reputation of being a military-based, deviant hunter model and his intimidating looks. Now, he had a brother.

Over the next few months, Connor gave the RK900 an idea of what an android brother meant. He helped RK900 with some questions that he had about deviancy and his own feelings. He would show up randomly and invite the android places to show him new experiences. They called each other regularly to check up on one another. RK900 confided in him about his feelings of restlessness.

"You're a military android, RK900," Connor said. "Maybe doing some of what you were meant to do will help."

That's how RK900, now Richard (he needed a human name to enroll) began his job as a detective at Connor's police precinct.

"You didn't have to pick me up," he told his companions again as he got out of the car.

"It's the principle of thing. You're the new guy. We're not going to let you walk in alone," Hank stated firmly. Connor nodded in agreement.

Hank and Connor helped in him sign in and get his badge. It was a probationary position and if he were successful, it would create a new police program in the department: humans and androids partnered together in the field. Androids and humans working together in the police department would symbolize the future unity between the two people of the city, or so Connor told him. He had spoken to Marcus about the great work RK900 was doing for their people, and RK900 tried to project confidence to his predecessor. 

"Let's introduce you to Jeffrey," Hank said as he threw his coat on the desk.

"It's Captain Fowler, alright, RK- Richard? And you've got all your registration materials?" Connor reminded him, continuously scanning him.

Richard wanted to roll his eyes, "Yes, of course."

"And what's this, another plastic prick?" A masculine voice spoke behind him.

He inferred from the tense expressions on Hank's and Connor's faces that this wasn't a pleasant individual. He turned around to see a human male, shorter than Connor, glaring at him resentfully. Gavin Reed, 36, police detective, no criminal records, but several employment complaints, his scanners told him.

"Fuck off, Reed," Hank spat out.

Richard raised an eyebrow, he had never heard Hank speak so unpleasantly to someone.

"No, Anderson, I think introductions are needed. Who's this lump of plastic? Connor Mark 2?" Reed sneered in Richard's direction.

He thought about smashing that disagreeable and scarred face with one of his fists, and he calculated the trajectory and the force needed to bruise, not permanently damage. An error messaged appeared with Connor's face attached to it. This was not part of his self-imposed secret mission (create more peace between androids and humans through his work at the precinct).

He loosened his fists and tried to relax his "resting bitch face" as Hank called his expression. "Detective Reed, my name is Richard, an RK900 android. I look forward to working with you." A lie, but humans adored "white lies."

"Listen you plastic asshole," not this human, Richard thought as Reed moved closer to him and jammed a finger in his chest. Each jab caused a tremor of anger to run through his system. "You and your little clone think you can come in here, to _my_ precinct, and do what the fuck you what? I'm not going to let that happen, you piece of shit."

"Take your finger off me or you won't like what happens next," Richard dropped all forms of fake pleasantries as he moved closer into Reed's personal space. He watched those dark eyes widen a little as his body's muscles tensed further. Richard ran a background search on the detective's precise eye color. It seemed to grow darker with each exhale. His search stated that the color was grey, though Richard remained unsatisfied with that answer.

"I'm not scared of you, machine," Reed whispered.

"Guys, break it up!" Hank yelled.

"Richard, stand down," he heard Connor say.

"Not until this _human_ asshole apologizes," he said as evenly as possible.

"Not going to fucking happen, plastic. Why don't you go back to whatever lab you came from?" The human laid all five fingers of his left hand on Richard's chest, intending to push him.

In one second, Richard grabbed his left arm and wretched it all the way behind the detective's back as far as the shoulder could go. He felt Connor's hand tugging on his arm, but he ignored it. "I told you that you would regret it."

"Fucking android, let me go!" Reed tried to violently move away, but Richard tightened his grip on the human until the point of bruising.

"What the fuck is going on out there? Reed, Richard, in my office!" Captain Fowler growled into the bullpen.

It was like a hard reset to his system. Richard immediately let go of the human and nervously fixed his tie. He allowed Connor to pull him back and initiate a personal connection with him.

From RK800 #313 248 317 - 51: You must learn to control yourself better! Are you sure you are capable of this?

From RK900 #313 248 317 - 87: A brief relapse from my training. I'm the most advanced android in the country, Connor, of course I am capable of accomplishing my mission.

From RK800: Then, act like it! No more fights, especially with Detective Reed.

Their connection only took a few seconds, and Richard followed a cursing Reed into the captain's office.

A few minutes later, Richard learned that his secret mission might be more difficult to accomplish than he had anticipated, near impossible. Captain Fowler wanted him to work with Detective Reed as his android police partner. He turned his head slightly and through the captain's half-closed blinders, saw Hank and Connor staring at him in pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote chapters 1-2 as a standalone. Instead of continuing that section of the story, I want to go back and build Reed's and RK900's relationship. 
> 
> If you enjoy the story, let me know via kudos and/or reviews! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Reed refused to look at the android sitting next to him in his car. Out of all the shitty things that Fowler had done to him, including passing him over for promotion, this was the worst. So what if a few colleagues complained about him? He got the job done.

After several minutes of silence, Reed sneaked a glance at the android. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the thing was also sulking. Fowler gave him and the android, RK900, a relatively easy assignment to test their partnership. An android was declared missing by its human family. Oh yeah, Reed was now assigned to android related classes. Fuck!

"Detective Reed," the android's smooth, deep voice, so different from Connor's more nasally tone, interrupted his thoughts, "I have received an update about the case. The android has been found."

"Well, fuck! Did it get lost or something?" Reed wondered if he could get home early and drink himself into accepting this fucked up situation.

"No, she's dead," the android said matter-of-fact.

Even if the victim wasn't real, the crime scene was pretty horrific. The female android was found in an alleyway, laid out on the dirty ground, with its hands folded on the stomach. Its dress was perfectly arranged around the body and the long, dark hair brushed, almost loving. The female would have looked asleep if it wasn't for the bludgeon-like wound on the side of her head, which steadily leaked a blue liquid.

"Vanessa Tauer, a BB940 android. She was declared missing two days ago," the robot said from his side.

It was a strange crime scene, not only because the victim was an android, but because the police officers around him weren't actively processing the scene. He saw people milling around, chatting and laughing, one guy even had a coffee cup still in his hands, and no one moved towards the body to examine it further. No one, except for Upgraded, stick in-I-don't-have-an-asshole Connor.

"What are you seeing?" He asked, crouching down to examine the body as well. This was still a case, his case, and he was going to do his fucking job. For today, at least, tomorrow he would think of alternatives.

The android looked at him in surprise. "The thirium under her nails doesn't match hers."

Reed took the mandatory class on Android Sensitivity, so he knew what thirium was. "Another android did this. I thought you people were better than this crap." He waved a hand over the female android.

"The thirium belongs to a LM400 model, a caretaker android."

"The irony," Reed snorted. "You don't need to.." Reed motioned to the android's mouth with a sign of distaste.

RK900 shook its head. "No, I can visually analyze samples, though touching it is more efficient."

Reed nodded. "Can you trace it to the specific model? Without touching it?" He asked absentmindedly, his eyes trailing down the victim's body. There was something about the arrangement of the dress, especially the skirt area. It was too careful.

Reed stood up to face the police crowd. "Hey, is anyone here interested in keeping their jobs? 'Cause it's legal now to hire androids, and they could probably do this better than you fucktards." He got a few glares in his direction but the energy changed a little, became more urgent.

"Has anyone tested the android for sexual assault?" He asked one of the examiners.

She scrunched up her face. "No."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? A pink slip?" He snapped his fingers and grinned when the young woman practically ran for her kit.

"Androids don't have sexual needs, Detective, not like humans do," those ice cold eyes stared down at him, and Reed crossed his arms to hide his feeling of intimidation. God, that fucker was tall and big with broad shoulders and thick arms.

"Good to know," he couldn't help but look south on that built body. He quickly looked up and noticed a yellow blip briefly disturb the cool blue light at its temple. He cleared his throat and continued, "But I have something that the best technicians in the world can't replicate in a lab."

"What's that?" The android smiled patronizingly.

"Human intuition," he nodded to the cuts and smears of thirium as well as what looked like dried human semen on the victim's inner thighs, which the examiner was slowly surveying.

"You want to analyze that with your hand to see who are our perps are?" Reed grinned.

"Vanessa! Vanessa!" A woman's screams disrupted their conversation. A human woman with graying hair was running towards the crime scene, headless of the electric yellow tape.

"Oh fuck, someone cover up the body!" He gestured towards the female.

"Let me go, that's my daughter! Vanessa!" The woman sobbed. The woman managed to slip past the officers holding her before RK900 smoothly intercepted her.

"Ma'am, you cannot get closer. You could contaminate the investigation," the android held himself stiffly, more so than usual, as the woman stepped closer and gripped his crisp suit with her hands.

"Is it her? Is it my Vanessa? The dead android everyone is talking about on the news," the woman sobbed.

Fuck, the news have already leaked the story. Fowler wasn't going to be happy.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry," the android stood tall and straight as the woman crumpled against his chest and cried into his clean shirt. But then, something gave way, and he wrapped an arm around the woman and led her away from the crime scene.

To care so much for an android who couldn't really return those feelings, Reed thought as his eyes shifted to the deceptively realistic-looking girl.

"I'm never going to fall for that trap," he scoffed at his words and continued to investigate the scene.

\-- Richard's POV

Permission to connect from RK800 #313 248 317 - 51. Yes.

RK800: Richard, I hope your first day went well.

Richard stopped punching the boxing bag to answer.

RK900: Working on the case is fine. My partner... not so well, Connor.

Even though androids didn't need to engage in physical activities to maintain their shape, Richard found it therapeutic. The compound at Jericho had an underground android gym designed for those who wished to use their bodies to express their emotions. Before Connor had called, Richard had been reviewing his personal footage of the day as his body worked.

He had punched the bag a little harder when he saw the indifferent expressions on the police officers' faces as an android woman laid dead and mutilated at their feet. He reviewed everything pertaining to the case, even the follow up meeting with the girl's human family and filing reports at the office. Detective Reed had ignored him unless he needed to talk to him about the case.

Then, he went back and reviewed everything again-- this time focusing on Detective Reed who looked at the slain girl with pity and sorrow. He analyzed closely that small remark Reed had made in reference to android's sexual needs and that look of... interest as the human looked down at his body. Richard felt his systems heat up a little, and he ran a diagnostic exam. It came up clean.

RK800: Richard, Richard, RK900 are you still receiving me?

He blinked and focused on Connor's voice again. Unknowingly, he had placed his brother in the background as his processor focused on analyzing Detective Reed.

RK900: Apologies, Connor, I got sidetracked...

RK800: You, sidetracked? I guess this case is giving you a lot to think about.

RK900: Yes, see you tomorrow?

RK800: Ok, have a good night. Make sure you enter stasis if you feel this overwhelmed.

Richard felt a tick of annoyance, but he pushed it down because he knew Connor meant well.

RK900: Will do, thank you.

He ended the connection.

"RK900, did you break the bag again?" A light, teasing voice grabbed his attention. It was Warren, one of the new tenants.

"Have you heard about that?" He tugged on the silver, metal lined bag in front of him, checking to see if it was still sturdy. It was.

"Yes, I heard that you broke 3 of them. You're a strong one," Warren giggled as he stood next to the android. Warren was a PG700 android, which were usually designed for modeling and dancing. He had the lithe form of dancer as well as the graceful and delicate features of one. He was short, too, shorter than even Reed.

Richard frowned. Why was he thinking about that human?

"Heavy thoughts today?" Warren asked as he stepped closer in concern.

Richard had to fight back the urge to step back. He didn't like other beings stepping into his personal space without permission, but now he understood that most androids and humans weren't like that. He had to dismiss several warnings when the grieving human mother grabbed him today. He couldn't help it, though, when he turned around and made as if to check again that the bag was secure.

"I have a human name now, Warren. I suppose you can use it, instead of RK900," he said when he finally turned around.

Warren's blue eyes widened, and he clapped his hands. "That's great news, what is it?"

"Richard," he said. He nodded to the other android and left.

\-- Gavin's POV

"Fucking Richard, fucking android with a stupid name. Richard," he snorted. "My name is Dick because I've got no dick," Gavin lowered his voice to micmic the android. His cat, Maddy, yawned through his antics and laid her head on his couch. Her black fluffy fur blended in with the dark colors of his couch.

"You know what, fuck you, cat. If you saw this creep, you would think the same thing," Gavin stood up and threw the rest of his cold water into the sink and rinsed his glass. Despite his earlier wishes, he didn't drink alcohol while investigating a case. He had gone to the gym, instead, and furiously ran on the treadmill until he could barely feel his legs.

"Easy fucking case my ass. Android homicide, android and human killers, fucking machine as a partner! Fuck! Why does Fowler hate my ass?" He asked Maddy. She refused to even lift her head up.

He texted the same question to Tina Chen.

Tina: Maybe because until Anderson, u had the biggest disciplinary folder. *smiley face*

Gavin: Doesn't mean he needed to put me on android shit! I know nothing about those things.

Tina: u got that delicious hunk of plastic to help u out.

Gavin: You mean, Richard-no-dick? No thanks. I don't need an android taking credit for my work.

Tina: u already felt him up?! Damn, ya move fast!

Gavin: No!!! I'm not into plastic, ok? It's gross and weird. Thanks for the not helping.

Tina: K, see you tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're enjoying this story through kudos and/or reviews!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard have a much needed confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time ahead!

For the next few days, Reed found it increasingly more difficult to work with RK900. The android always thought that it was right, no matter what. It had a grudging respect for Reed's decisions, but it also had the tendency to second guess the detective's methods.

"I could engage the deviant criminal at their secret meeting spot," RK900 suggested blandly from its place across from Reed's desk.

"Is something not connecting right in that plastic head of yours? We're not fucking doing that!" Reed gave the middle finger at some of his co-workers who glanced at him after he raised his voice.

"I'm not made of plastic," the android returned to look at something on its computer.

"Nobody fucking cares! And you better start fucking listening to what I'm saying. We're not going in there without knowing exactly what's going on!" He stood from his desk and rolled his shoulders.

"Hey Reed, what the fuck is going on over there?" He heard Anderson ask lazily from his desk.

"Mind your own business! And everyone better stop fucking looking at me before I start flipping some chairs!" Like he did a few years ago. Costs him a few days suspension and a stern reprimand from Fowler plus a fresh new file in his folder.

"Take a walk, Reed," he heard Anderson say, this time he moved a little closer.

Reed felt like the spacious room was closing in on him. There were too many people, too many things going on in his head, and he just wanted to solve this fucking case! Yet, Reed solved his problems the way he usually did, with his fists.

"Don't tell me what to do, bot fucker!" The words slipped out before he could stop them. He saw Anderson ball up his fists and move towards him. Reed felt his muscles tense up and readied himself for another mark in his thick disciplinary folder.

A strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him away.

"What the-- fucking let go of me, shitty piece of machine!" He struggled futilely against the iron grip, which pulled him steadily towards the evidence room. By the time, RK900 had locked the door behind them, Reed was red in the face from his exertion and his slight arousal. He was a little bit of a kinky guy.

He moved as close as he dared into the android's cold face. "What gives you the fucking right to manhandle me like that, plastic-no-dick?"

A frown marred those fine features. "There are many errors in that last statement." Reed blinked, the android continued. "Also, I would appreciate it if you took 2 steps back."

Continuing on his childish streak, Reed bumped into its shoulder, hard, as he moved past the android to prowl around the evidence room.

"What's bothering you today, Detective?" RK900 asked as it watched him.

"Everything, starting with you and your stupid face. I hate looking at your face everyday."

"You didn't see me over the weekend." The android raised an eyebrow.

The human ignored the words. "Why did Fowler give me this case? It's going to look bad if I fail! This is my only shot at a promotion," he spoke the last part lowly, almost as if talking to himself.

"What about being concerned with just keeping your job? You have an amazingly short temper," RK900 gave Reed a fake smile when the human glared at him.

"And I'm sure you're ready to swoop in and take over for me when that happens. Fuck you!" Reed grabbed a nearby chair and threw it against a wall. It didn't even scratch the marble-like wall. He growled in frustration.

"Fine, I tried being nice, but it seems like you only understand this." At the android's voice, Reed turned around to see that the machine was taking off his outer dress jacket. He realized that he had never seen the thing without it.

"What the fuck!" Shocked, Reed could only stand there as the android placed its jacket on the table and rolled its sleeves, exposing the unnatural smoothness of the arms. He briefly wondered if he still dreaming and indulging in some sick (but hot) fantasy sexual encounter.

RK900 rolled its eyes. "You seem to have only 2 settings, actually. I'm willing to fight you, Detective, to 'let out some steam' as you humans say. From the scars on your face and hands, I can tell you like to fight."

"And how is that going to fair, metal arms?" Despite himself, he rolled his shoulders again and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll adapt my settings to match your physical strength. We'll be equal."

"Never," he charged.

It was interesting to fight the android. At first, he couldn't land any punches because the fucker had supernatural reflexes, almost as if he, no it (they weren't people, Gavin!) were calculating his movements. He feigned right and stuck left, successfully landing a shot. The shocked android took a staggered step back and stared at him in surprise. Reed grinned.

He stopped thinking so much and fought as unpredictably as possible. The android was made of strong stuff, but Reed had experience and cunning on his side. At one point, the android pinned him onto the floor, then Reed wrapped his legs around the android's waist and squeezed. He felt those inhuman muscles slacken, and Reed use his momentum to reverse their positions.

"I win, you dickless fucker!" He grinned down at the dazed expression on the bot's face. Reed frowned. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the robot was aroused with its dark eyes, cheeks faintly flushed blue and its disc spinning yellow. Then, he realized what his ass was currently sitting on.

"The fuck! You can get an erection? Wait, you do have a dick?" Both beings stared at each other for several seconds, the blue slowly deepening on the android's cheeks. These plastic assholes could blush, too?

Reed had a very low impulse control as he proved when he decided to lean back on his haunches and grind his ass against the hardness pressing against his crack. RK900 sat up, as if to dislodge him, but it merely placed a hand high on Reed's thigh.

"Detective, I-"

Reed had never seen it lost for words, so he bit his lip. He was getting fired for sure. "Sorry, this was unprofessional and--" He tried to move away, but the hand on his thigh dug deeper into his muscular flesh.

Prissy, take-two-steps-back-and-wait-I-actually-have-a-dick-RK900 wants to keep Reed on his lap. The human grinned and leaned down. "This is a nice surprise, 900. Why did you let me think you had no dick?" He slid his body down and rubbed his own hard crotch against the android's.

A red rotation of light. The android's hand moved form his thigh to his hip. "You just assumed it. You never asked, Detective." RK900 spoke calmly, as if discussing a case, but the machine couldn't hide the blue flush on its cheeks or how its eyes widened when Reed leaned his face closer. Or the telltale blinking red light at its temple.

"I'm very grateful for my surprise. Can I show you how grateful I am?" Two hands were on his hips now, and the android's disc was blinking solidly red.

"What did you have in mind?"

\---

Richard's POV

He felt a curious sensation, originating from every point of contact his synthetic body made with the organic one on top of his. It felt like a slow burn that hummed underneath his skin and sent pleasurable strokes to his erect penis. Which had hardened without his conscious permission.

Richard filed a mental note to run a thorough diagnostic on his systems. The RK series had functioning human genitalia for the purposes of sexual activity, but not, of course, reproduction. As far as he knew, the organ worked like the synthetic human-like skin that covered his hand- kept him disguised as a human but it followed his conscious commands.

Thoughts of diagnostics or his mild panic of losing control of his body disappeared when Detective Reed undid the buttons of his brown dress shirt, one by one. His system became overloaded with the amount of tanned, bared skin his optic sensors were seeing. He felt that strange, burning sensation start in his cheeks and run down his neck and chest.

Reed's hips began to move again over his synthetic erection, creating a pleasing hum throughout his body. He couldn't help the little moan that escaped his lips at the surprising sensation. Reed kept moving over him, a smug smirk painted on his plush lips and Richard suddenly felt angry. This human dares to disrupt his order and make him wants these disgusting things, but Richard wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Using his superior strength, he turned them around until the human was on his stomach, and Richard holding his arms behind his back. The human struggled futilely, testing the strength of the android's hold. Richard calculated that his arousal was increased by 20% due to his actions.

"Fuck, let me go, fucking machine!" Reed cursed and yelled, not loud enough for it to escape the evidence room.

"Tell me what you want, Gavin," he bent down to whisper into the human's ear.

"I want you to get off me!" 99% chance he was lying.

Richard ground his dick into man's pert ass. The detective immediately stilled.

"You want this?" Richard said cooly, while his own vision went momentarily red with heat.

"Oh, fuck!" Reed pressed his head onto the flour and moaned.

"That's not an answer, Detective Reed. What do you want?"

"I want your dick! I want to see it! Fuck, give it to me," Reed tried to push his ass up towards the android.

Richard released the human and stood up smoothly. The human turned around immediately and stared up at him with dark eyes.

"You're going to let me see it?" Reed asked, panting.

"If you are good," staring down at him, Richard began to undo the zipper to his black slacks.

"Let me do it. C'mere," he patted his chest until the android straddled him around the upper chest. "Fuck!" With trembling hands, Reed pulled down the zipper and undid the button.

Keeping most of his weight on his knees, Richard reached down to pull out his erection. It was designed to resemble a human male's, even down to the bit of precum leaking from the tip.

"Oh yeah, fuck, looks delicious," Reed opened his mouth and surged forward to engulf his dick in his mouth, but Richard placed a hand over his lips to prevent him from touching it.

"What the fuck, Nines?"

Richard raised a poised eyebrow over the nickname but ignored it. "You can look at it but not touch."

"C'mon, darling," Reed said another nickname in a smooth, velvety voice, while he ran his hands over his strong thighs. Did all humans in mid-coitus just throw nicknames around? "Just fuck my mouth a little, let me taste you."

The knowledge that this foul mouthed, ill-humored human being was becoming so desperate for his android dick made Richard have to increase his artificial breathing to compensate for the additional heat to his sexual drives.

"And why would I want your disgustingly human DNA all over me?" He continued in his cool, unaffected tone, but his index finger traced the faint stubble on his jaw line.

"I can make you feel good. Just feed your dick into my mouth," Reed opened his wet, salivating mouth and leaned forward.

Curious, Richard grabbed his erection and feed just the tip into the detective's mouth. Reed's eyes rolled in bliss, and he sucked eagerly on his cock. Richard had to close his optic nerves, the visuals becoming overwhelming for him. This already felt better than the few times he tried to engage in sexual intercourse with humans.

The warm hand left his member and was replaced with a callous fist. Richard groaned at the pleasurable feel of those imperfections against his sensitive skin.

"Open your eyes, you fucking bastard!" Reed growled.

Richard snapped his gaze back to him. Reed smiled nastily. "You better keep your eyes on me and remember that it's me who made you feel like this."

"Made me feel like what? Like I want to go back to filing reports? You haven't done anything yet," he said as coldly as he could manage.

"Fucking asshole," Reed grumbled and took him back into his mouth with a determined pout on his face.

He let himself get pulled in deeper, watching those swollen lips stretched around his girth. He even moved his hips a little and fucked Reed's mouth in shallow, slow thrust as the man laid there and took it. It was intoxicating to his synthetic senses.

He had to cancel some warnings and shift through his mental programming when he pulled his cock away, leaving a trial of saliva connecting him to Reed's wet mouth. He shuddered and stood up.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Reed demanded, a 28% increase in hoarseness evident in his voice. He stood as well, adjusted his erection, and wiped his face.

Richard carefully fixed his pants and turned around with a carefully constructed blank expression on his face.

"Excuse the pun, but you sucked. I didn't want to continue anymore," Richard felt smug satisfaction at seeing fury darken the human's eyes. It was fascinating how he was able to manipulate their color.

Before he could recant his decision, he turned and left. Perhaps now, the detective won't mess with that he couldn't handle. 

\---

Gavin's POV

He hated that fucking android. He couldn't wait to teach that fucker a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're still interested in this story! Kudos and/or comments are much appreciated.


End file.
